


Lamento

by Thomary221B



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drama, Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot, Roleplay, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Tom lamenta muchas cosas y no encuentra manera de enmendar lo que ha hecho, toma una decisión pero resulta fallida. El causante esta en otro país viviendo una vida y el detonante esta llorando causando accidentes.O del como Tom continúa su vida sin Bill y cómo dejó a René.





	Lamento

**Author's Note:**

> Hecho en el 2016.

Su cuerpo se hundía, se sentía tragar contra el suelo de madera del lugar y no tenía la fuerza de levantar un brazo o sacudir sus piernas. 

La taza ya estaba rota y no había forma de repararla. No se podía volver unir los pedazos rotos y esparcidos en el suelo. 

Continuó siendo hundido mientras un lodazal de sabor férrico se esparcía a su alrededor. ¿Cuántas veces atentó contra si mismo? 

Esta sería la segunda vez, cree recordar que es así. Todo tenía que terminar por su culpa, él es el hipócrita y cobarde que no desea hacer sufrir a las personas. Él representa el desasosiego y lo pútrido que puede llegar a ser las personas. Mientras esas dos personas representaban pureza, una que lo cegó a tal punto que creía que se bañaría en ella y podría ser perdonado. Pero no es así, las cosas no se repararían de ese modo. Tenía que pagar sus pecados él solo y no llevar consigo a personas como ellos dos. 

Debería tener confianza en si mismo, de hecho la tiene para esos actos desesperados pero para este tipo de acto prefería dar un paso atrás. Siempre dar un paso atrás. 

Cuando se lo dijo, observó como sus azules ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se aferraba a su camiseta empeñando en no caerse porque sentía que sus rodillas se doblaban.

Tom quiso ayudarlo pero sabía que si hacía algo recibiría mas odio de parte de René. 

—¡¿Qué mierda me estás diciendo?! 

—Eso. Dejemos de vernos.

Aún temblando se soltó de Tom, no reaccionaría como otras veces devolviéndole el mismo golpe, se quedó viéndole. René también esperaba un golpe como una prueba de que esto era una broma pero nada vino por parte de Tom. 

—¿En serio? —se alejó hasta chocar contra la cama desordenada. Donde horas atrás fue el nido de almohadas que los albergó en una noche más de sexo o como René lo llamaba, nido de amor. 

—Esto no va más. Tú te mereces tu cuento de hadas con alguien que te merece.

—¡Yo no quiero un cuento de hadas! Lo que quiero es estar a tu lado. ¡¿Entiendes?! —gritó 

—Eres el hombre mas fuerte que conozco y tengo que dejarte ir. 

—Aún no quiero dejarte ir... —pronunció René— ¿no crees que este es un cuento de hadas complicado? Tú y yo podemos hacerlo bien, créeme —Tom lo siguió viendo, parecía un cervatillo herido esperando una ayuda. La ayuda que no vendría de él. 

—Recuerda que tú me amaste, tú hiciste mi vida feliz y esta no es una tragedia —fue lo único que pudo decir Tom.

—¡Quiero más tiempo! ¡No quiero terminar esto! 

Tom se acercó hacia René, le tomó del rostro y lo besó. Con cuidado, sin prisas. Le quitó las lágrimas y agarró su mano llevándola hacia su sien Tom le sonrió. 

—Estás aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Profundo, difícil de quitar René. 

Le soltó la mano y se alejó hasta llegar a la puerta. Tomando sus llaves y se fue. 

Ahora esta aquí hundido viendo un paisaje que prometió ver con el chico de tez clara pero esta solo. Se alejó del chico que quería solo estar a su lado sin importar las consecuencias. Recordó que también prometió a cierta persona que estaría junto a él. Pero cada vez que cierra los ojos, es un paraíso oscuro en donde esas dos personas desgarraban, jugaban y pisaban a una marioneta, un muñeco llamado Tom. 

Era un buen aperitivo para los perros si alguien no lo interrumpiera en su absurdo espectáculo. La cuchilla de afeitar estaba a centímetros de Tom, el móvil a varios metros y la puerta frente a él. ¿Qué hora era? 

Demasiado aburrido el mirar mas arriba y demasiado complicado el levantarse. Podría gotear más si se movía. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y no vendrían hasta la medianoche. 

Buena hora de cortarse las muñecas. 

Acompañado de un buen tema musical, si no le fallaba la memoria era de Brian Reitzell. Los ojo se le cerraban y el aire se hacia mas difícil de respirarlo. ¿Cuántos minutos ya pasó? El violín se escucha y las cerraduras también. La borrosa vista observa a una mujer tirar sus cosas y venir a su alcance. Esta hablando pero no la oye, sus oídos solo se concentran en el violín. Siente como sus manos son recogidas y amarradas con una tela. Esa mujer toma su móvil, parece que llama a alguien. Es sacudido y aún no puede oírla sólo la mira. 

Muchos minutos después entran unos hombres con una camilla. Lo cargan hasta esa cosa y se lo llevan en una ruidosa camioneta. Le inyectan algo y empiezan a preguntar su nombre, recién puede oírlos. 

—Thomas... 

—Te vamos a poner esto así que tranquilo.

Le ponen una mascarilla que empieza a darle oxígeno. El techo es blanco en esa camioneta después fue escoltado hacia afuera, vio que el cielo invernal hacia caer copos de nieve. La mujer anterior iba con ellos pero la perdió de vista cuando entro a una sala mas blanca. Luego no sintió nada más, la oscuridad nuevamente lo envolvió y esta vez solo fue testigo que esas dos personas se apartaban de su lado, dejándolo como un juguete sucio y que ya se habían cansado de él. No hizo nada por seguirlos, después de todo quería eso. Mas adelante vio como un ser extraño empezó a reírse con sorna y empezar a bailar en un charco de sangre. 

«Otra vez estamos solos, ¿qué emoción, no?»

Y una vez más se levantó. Empezó a reír con amargura luego de quitarse el respirador. Se quitó las agujas que le administraban algún tipo de medicina y salió de la cama pequeña. Si no fuera por un enfermero que hacia su turno se hubiera escapado. 

—Tiene que quedarse aquí hasta que lo evalúen. 

—No voy a quedarme en esta mierda —vociferó Tom. 

—Lo hará es por su bien. Por favor no haga que lo amarremos a su camilla. 

Tom oía como se desgarraba el sonido a su alrededor y como el doctor se iba con pasos chirriantes. Tenía que esperar a un estúpido loquero. 

Loquero. Loquero. ¿Dónde mencionó esas palabras? ¿A quién le recuerda? 

Bill. Bill. Tiene un hermano gemelo que estudia o estudiaba eso. ¿Quién más? Oh, nadie más pensó. Bill su gemelo bonito, de cabellos engomados, sonrisa bonita, ojos oscuros y lunar adornando su rostro que sigue en Alemania. Tocó sus trenzas y estas estaban sucias, no trataron bien con ellas con el trabajo que le costó a René en hacerlas. 

René. 

El detonante René, el regalo que esperó y desechó. Ojos azules, piel clara, nariz respingada, manos suaves y cuerpo de un joven hombre. 

—Señor Thomas, buenos días. Soy Antonio Graham, psiquiatra del hospital, me dieron su caso. 

—Oiga, ¿puede decirme como detener esto? 

Tom subió su rostro mojado en lágrimas que salen sin esfuerzo. Lamentando haber perdido la cordura, lamentando el no haberlos esperado más, lamentando el haberlos tratado como propiedad y el haberse rendido cuando ellos nunca lo hicieron.

•••

Al otro lado de la cuidad René está acurrucado en el nido de almohadas, con el labio partido y un ojo morado. Se desquitó en una pelea absurda. Esta llorando y no sabe qué hacer, está desorientado y cansado. No ha podido dar con Tom hace días, ni siquiera contesta sus llamadas y cuando fue a su departamento dijeron que lo había dejado en venta. 

—Maldito cobarde. 

La habitación era tan grande si no estaba Tom con él, el frío calaba más y las mañanas eran mas aburridas. El ruido de los inquilinos del otro departamento era insoportable. ¿Acaso no podían follar en otro lado? Que irónico, tan solo el martes pasado ellos se habían acostado y esa vez Tom había sido mas cuidadoso, mas atento en hacerlo sentir bien sin importarle si el trenzado disfrutaba o no. Solo quería hacerlo gemir disfrutando del placer. Aunque era un delito, Tom era mayor y él aun menor, ¿qué importaba? Unos años más o menos, el sentir amor no se condicionaba en eso. El amor era un ave sin jaula o eso pensaba René hasta que sintió de nuevo la opresora soledad. 

De nuevo estaba solo. Enjaulado y usado. 

¿Cómo podría siquiera mostrarle la cara a sus padres? Lo había dejado todo por Tom y ahora Tom lo había dejado a él. 

«No existe el amor verdadero comadreja, ten claro eso. Todo es un cuento de hadas absurdo que te han metido a la cabeza.»

—Lo único que hice fue amarte. Dijiste que ibas a estar a mi lado cuando me doliera aquí —se tocó el pecho—, maldito mentiroso. 

Desesperadamente corrió hacia afuera sin abrigo donde todo era blanco y helado. Triste y sombrío. Donde todo estaba en silencio.


End file.
